


罚

by Ikkonzome



Category: RPS, Real Person Slash
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikkonzome/pseuds/Ikkonzome





	罚

要说事情的缘由，都是那支普通不过的广告小视频。

白宇跟他不同，一对上镜头就成了开屏的孔雀。一点点带钩的小心思都藏在了眼尾。一瞥就是带水的张扬，是那种濡湿的、把人的注意力都吸在他身上的眼神，再用几个清爽的笑容把你锁牢了，勾起的指尖都是在撒娇。

小孩儿是个敢蹭他逆鳞的，不仅蹭了，还翘起鼻头娇娇憨憨地装无辜。咬着自己嫣红的下唇还敢挑眼对上镜头，前额的软毛被梳了上去，落下几根搭在前额，满眼都是刻意的勾引。

朱一龙看他伸出湿红的舌尖去够那鸡块，又耍小性子地只咬一点点，摄影师很懂的一个近镜头快要把他气笑了。

这小孩儿只在别人面前扭屁股，活蹦乱跳地去做一些心知肚明的小暗示。

窝在朱一龙怀里的时候反而是软乎乎的，用幼白的牙齿去咬住衣服的下摆，露出泛着奶光的上身，口水把那小片布料濡湿。如果用手去揉捏胸前被玩到肿大的嫣红，逼他发出呜嘤的哼哼，他还会一个劲儿地往朱一龙怀里钻，也不知道是在躲闪还是在邀请。

他的腰在这时差不多就已经软化了，覆着薄汗滑嫩的黏在掌心，腹部的肌肉随着抚弄的动作不断收缩战栗，后背蹭着朱一龙的胸膛就要往下滑，又被一手捞起来，哄着他张开双腿。

小孩儿的眼睛都会被他不断落上去的湿吻烧红，从脆弱的眼角漫出委屈的水光，却在一遍遍柔声的诱哄下自己颤巍巍地掰开大腿。

朱一龙还是不喜欢他这样。

说他吃醋也好小心眼也罢，小孩儿是他馋了一年又挂在心尖的，怎么舍得让他的娇憨诱人都拿去给别人叫好。

——龙哥你来了吗？

手机贴着大腿嗡嗡地震颤，酥麻了半边身子，跟那人一样。

——马上，等我。

他抓起手机飞快地按下几个字，就丢到一边，一脚踩下了油门。

白宇正吹着湿漉漉的头发，只往手机屏幕上看了一眼，普普通通的四个字却突然搔了他一下，痒痒的，指尖都在小小的颤抖。

他在期待着什么。

朱一龙推门而入的时候，就看到他心心念念的人儿坐在沙发上，顶着一头乱糟糟的软毛乖巧的等他。

刚洗过澡，浑身还泛着绵软的潮红，白皙的脚踝上染着脆弱的粉，睡袍掩不住细瘦的小腿，一直深入到腿根，被柔软的布料挡住视线。

领口自然是敞着的，又该死的擦过小巧的乳尖，只给他一点儿凸起的形状，胸膛上挂着水珠，从喉结开始往下摇摇晃晃地滚落，没进看不见的地方。

白宇被他直白的眼神撩得颤抖，却面不改色地伸出手来，对着走上前的朱一龙，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地讨要一个拥抱。

好像一个拥抱就能满足他似得。

朱一龙弯下腰，一手托起小孩儿圆润的臀，一手护住他的肩，就这么面对面地把人勾在臂弯，让他两条赤裸的腿夹在自己腰间，就这么一把抱起——交媾的姿势。

白宇便把脑袋埋进他龙哥的肩头，吃吃吭吭地笑，末了凑上去咬一口他的耳垂，是软软的啄食，猫儿舔奶似得。

于是讨了打，一巴掌甩在扭来扭去的臀尖，再撩开睡袍的下摆探进去——他当然什么都没穿。

“龙哥你...也太性急了吧...”他整个人都被禁锢在朱一龙怀里，挣脱不掉还一个劲地惹火，带着低哑的笑意，“摸摸看。”

白宇说的摸，当然不是在他面团似得屁股上干搓，而是说的那处——早被他自己在浴室里含着水磨开的、已经湿滑烂熟的穴口。朱一龙就用托着他屁股的那只手伸进去两根手指，小孩儿叼住他的衣领闷哼了一声，他心下了然，气定神闲地转动手指，一下下捅开搅动那层层裹挟他的肠肉，指腹碾住那个甜蜜的凸起。下面三指扣住白宇的会阴，接了一手黏糊糊、甜滋滋的淫水，借力狠狠地抽插小穴。

白宇瘦弱的背脊在他的手下不规矩地乱颤，现在他整个人都带上了专属于他的粉，汗液都带着他的味道。

“哥哥，哥哥...”小孩儿把胸膛往他怀里上蹭，手指胡乱地揪住他的衣服，把好好的衬衫扯得乱做一团，带着哭腔去亲他，用那张肉欲的、晶亮饱满的唇，在他的下巴上毫无章法地啃。

“小白，哥哥生气了，”朱一龙的性器都在裤裆里顶出了灼热的形状，按在白宇滑腻的大腿上，危险地挺动。却偏偏在这时抽出手指，让他整个糜烂的穴口被掰开一条缝，又可怜兮兮的吊在半空，坏心眼地质问他，“知道自己错在哪儿吗？”

白宇真的要被逼疯了，身体里滚烫的瘙痒把他的脑子烧成了浆糊，只能下意识地跟着朱一龙的命令走。

“呜...没，没吃午饭？...啊，哥哥你动一动啊...”

朱一龙闻言挑眉，这小孩儿真的是踩着他的底线，当真是不怕死，明知道自己最怕的就是他不好好吃饭，还敢背着他饿自个儿。

“还有呢？”

平日里温润的声线，饱含了情欲之后就显得阴鸷又危险，直接把挂在身上的小孩儿吓得打出一个哭嗝。

谁知道再追问，这坏脾气的小东西就被他逼出了骨子里的倔劲，竟然把头扭到了一边，抿着唇不做声了。

“你要是不做，你就放我下去。”

明明整个屁股都被他玩的水淋淋，红肿的穴口还在开合，挺立的性器顶着自己的小腹，饥渴的流下腺液。整个被他弄到成熟的模样，上面这张嘴还敢顶他，真的是被惯的无法无天。

朱一龙便托着他一个转身，把人的后背摁在墙上，白宇惊呼一声，着急忙慌地伸手勾住他的脖子。

朱一龙一手托着白宇的背，也不管他因为惊吓而抽搐的肌肉，直接解开裤子拉链，把那根蓄势待发的阳具对准烂红的后穴就是一个挺身，呲地没入整根。

白宇的脚趾为着这一下吃力的顶撞而蜷缩起来，脚背的青筋暴起，生生被他操出尖叫。还没等他适应这根巨物就被朱一龙按着猛力抽插，每一下都破开绞紧的媚肉，直直地捅到底端的软肉上，龟头碾过敏感点又扯出淫液。从没被这么激烈对待活的小孩儿娇嫩得狠，直接被快感冲得疯狂，脚掌狠狠地踹上在自己身上征伐的人，结果被按在地板上肏得更深。

白宇受不住，扑腾着要逃，却被箍得死死的，只能崩溃的大哭，身体绷得死紧，下身湿软的肉穴也紧紧的含住肉棒，把朱一龙爽的眼睛都红了。

“啊啊——龙哥，龙哥...饶了我...呜——”逃不开那根坚挺的刑具，白宇只能狂乱的摆头，笨拙地在朱一龙身上亲吻，把眼泪全糊在男人的肩窝。

他永远能满足男人的占有欲。

用那副柔顺到不行，又完全不经肏，一点点刺激就会给予最激烈的反应的、淫荡又纯洁的身子，把最迅猛的冲撞都软化在他糜烂的洞里，把淫水溅到一地。

“小白，你是哥哥的。”

朱一龙伸手把黏在白宇额角的湿发撩开，在最后射精的时候按住他的腿根，狠狠把自己砌入肠道深处，把精液灌满小孩儿的肚子。

事后白宇就像个被戳了的河豚，愣是抱着枕头背对着朱一龙，怎么哄都不回头。

“你是疯了吗？！为了一个营销你就往死里折腾我！！”

终于败在朱一龙顽强的白白，小白，宝贝，白宇轮番攻势下的白宇，转身就把枕头砸了过去，被朱一龙一把接住，气呼呼地朝他大吼。

他按住这小孩儿的颈椎，凑上前偷一个吻，把他所有怄气都吞进肚子里。

对不起，是哥哥小心眼。

都是为了你哥哥才会小心眼，肚子里含了我的精液，怎么能随便出去撩人。

不乖，就把你肏乖。


End file.
